


Sundresses and Sunscreen

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Flirting with the Doctor, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance, Teasing, Teasing the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler stood in front of the Doctor in a sundress and handed him a bottle of sunscreen with a tongue-touched grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundresses and Sunscreen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: sundress.
> 
> Many thanks to mountaingirlheidi for the feedback and edit.

“Do me?”

The Doctor blinked. _What?!_

Rose Tyler stood in front of him in a sundress and handed him a bottle of sunscreen with a tongue-touched grin. _Oh._

His leather jacket now felt stifling.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Doctor quickly realized that his new body was even more susceptible to Rose’s smile (no, _smirk_ ) when she donned a sundress and asked him to spread lotion on her.

_Minx._

~*~*~*~*~*~

The first time the Doctor saw Rose in a sundress in Pete’s World, he was already an old pro at the routine. He dutifully took the bottle, doing her. In more ways than one.

_Finally._


End file.
